


attention

by Anonymous



Series: things better left unsaid [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, M/M, Parental Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Tou-chan, no.”“Your hair looks like a pack of mice fought in it. Sit down or so help me I will take Kusanagi and chop off a leg.”ORfour times sakuoro went all parental on kakashi + one time he asked for affection
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Orochimaru, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: things better left unsaid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 328
Collections: Anonymous





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> ..the summary is not the best but please give it a chance. same au as previous sakuoro fics.
> 
> timelines are all over the place but everyone lives (mostly), tsunade is yondaime and minato is training to be godaime, danzou fell into a well and all that fun stuff.
> 
> my kakashi might be a little ooc but i fully believe that with two parents well-equipped to deal with a genius child, he would have achieved his true form as bratkashi

Most people didn’t believe him, but Kakashi’s parents were just like everyone else’s. They yelled at him and fussed over him and made fun of his bedhead when he stayed over at their house (Sakumo). He was immensely grateful that they had survived the war, their presence meaning that that Konoha had far less casualties than anticipated. Orochimaru’s intelligence also meant getting rid of Danzou, who to no one’s surprise, had multiple plans to eliminate all possible Hokage candidates. But best of all, Kakashi’s parents being who they were meant that nobody expected them to be so ridiculously overbearing. And _that_ was what Kakashi enjoyed the most.

_One_

“Tou-chan, no.”

“Your hair looks like a pack of mice fought in it. Sit down or so help me I will take Kusanagi and chop off a leg.”

The mission control room had fallen silent the second Orochimaru had shown up, wielding a comb like a weapon. He had looked straight at Kakashi and tilted his head slightly, which meant _come here now or else_. People had often asked him how he had survived having a sannin as his parent. Kakashi always told them that Sakumo was the strict one and Orochimaru gave into him. It was not completely a lie, but they didn’t need to know that every time Sakumo tried to discipline Kakashi, Orochimaru would give him a sad look and free their son from all punishment.

Kakashi sighed and dropped to one knee, fully aware that everyone in the room was staring. His tou-chan ran the comb quickly over his hair, gently freeing knots and clicking his tongue at the stray twigs that fell out. Orochimaru pulled out a bottle of mildly scented oil from somewhere and applied that to Kakashi’s scalp as well.

“There. Now you look like a shinobi and not a child that was attacked by stray branches.”

There was a laugh smothered into a cough from somewhere behind him, but Kakashi bet all his money it was Genma. Fucking Genma.

“Thank you for doing this in the most public place you could find,” he said, drily. “Nothing has made me happier.”

Orochimaru smirked at him.

“It was Sakumo’s idea.”

_Two_

Kakashi was in the jounin standby room when Sakumo peeked in. He greeted everyone, including the lone ANBU that was technically supposed to remain unnoticed before stopping in front of his son.

“Slow day, cub?”

“Mm. There’s a team on their way back from Iwa that might need help, but that’s about it.”

“Oh, well in that case I have a message for you from your father. He said that if you skip dinner with us again, he’s going to tell Tsunade-sama exactly what qualifies as proper nutrition according to her jounin. And yes, that includes all your friends.”

The genial mood that Sakumo brought in with him vanished, only to be replaced with growing horror. The thought of what Tsunade would do to them if she ever found out what was in their kitchens was enough to give anyone sleepless nights.

“He’ll be there, Hatake-san,” said Asuma, loudly. “We can handle whatever happens for the rest of the day. In fact, you should take him with you right now.”

The rest of the jounin nodded, a picture of perfect innocence. The ANBU seemed to have disappeared the second Sakumo mentioned Tsunade’s name.

“Maa, so eager to get rid of me.”

“More like eager to avoid Tsunade-sama,” muttered Raidou. “Your fathers are terrifying and I mean that with the utmost respect and love.”

“Yeah, they can be a bit much.”

“What was that, cub?”

Kakashi smiled at his father and put an arm around his shoulder, steering him towards the exit.

“Nothing at all, tou-san.”

_Three_

“Mask off, Kakashi.”

“But that will ruin the image of intrigue that I have so painstakingly put together.”

He was met with three flat stares and an eye-roll, courtesy Kushina.

“Everyone at the table has seen your face, cub. Nobody particularly cares.”

“Naruto-chan hasn’t,” he protested.

“Naruto-chan is two and calls you mask-nii because he that’s the only way he recognises you. If my child is somehow working with enemy shinobi, then we have more problems than just your face Kakashi-kun,” said Minato.

Kakashi let out a put upon sigh and slowly peeled his mask off. As soon as Naruto saw his face, he began crying and asking where his ‘mask-nii’ had disappeared. As Minato flailed and tried to comfort his son, Sakumo sent Kakashi a mild glare.

“Let this be a lesson to you, cub. Mask off around your family or no one will recognise you.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stuffed a piece of fish into his mouth. Everyone around him was just so damn dramatic.

_Four_

Missions with either of his parents were fair and few. The Godaime had a rule about not sending powerful shinobi together on missions, especially when all of them had their own special page in the bingo books. Kakashi enjoyed fighting alongside them, though. They worked well together and only on the battlefield treated him like a shinobi instead of their son that needed to be taken care of.

Espionage missions with the three of them tended to be a little difficult, considering their distinct appearances. But this time, Tsunade had summoned all of them and handed over an S-ranked mission with a grim look.

“You’re giving us an undercover mission?” Kakashi asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Two of us have white hair and the third one is probably one of the most recognised people outside the Kage.”

“It says undercover for a reason brat,” growled Tsunade. “How do you two deal with him? Five minutes is enough to give me a headache.”

Kakashi shot her a fake wounded look and stepped behind Sakumo to presumably to hide from her mean words.

“I have some good tea that would help,” offered Orochimaru.

He batted away the hand Kakashi reached out to poke him with and quickly scanned the mission specifics. They were going undercover as a merchant family and would spend a month in a tiny village near Iwa, to collect information on a smuggling ring.

“You’ll leave in three days, after the brat’s head has been shaved and Sakumo dyes his hair,” said Tsunade. “Oro can decide if he wants to change forms or go for an androgynous look.”

“ _Why do I need to shave my hair?”_

Sakumo caught his agitated son by his flak jacket and dragged him out, waving vaguely in Tsunade’s direction. Orochimaru followed them with a shake of his head, entirely too used to their antics.

_Three weeks later_

In hindsight, Kakashi was absolutely thrilled that it was his parents and not some other unlucky ninja that got assigned with him. From his position on the ground, he could see the flash of his father’s tanto and hear his parent’s summons. He had been knocked out early in the fight, which would have been embarrassing and possibly fatal had he been with someone else. But for now, he would enjoy the satisfaction that came with knowing that he would be well-protected and try not to bleed too much.

_+One_

Kakashi didn’t _do_ jealousy. He found it an unnecessary emotion, even after Sakumo had very patiently explained why it was natural and what he did after feeling jealous was more important than the feeling itself. He had brushed it off because there had never been a single instance where he felt jealous. Until now.

His parents were holding hands and talking to the other jounin without him and for some reason, Kakashi felt the absolute need to go and stand in between them. Maybe put an arm around his parent or hold his hand. He wasn’t sure about what he wanted to do, only that he had to do _something_.

He hovered behind them awkwardly until Orochimaru caught his wrist and pulled him forward. Kakashi went with the momentum and tucked himself into his parent’s side. He felt Orochimaru’s hand come up to scratch at the base of his neck and closed his eyes. The rest of the jounin were stunned into silence at how cuddly Kakashi was being.

“Is there something you needed, cub?” asked Sakumo, amused. “Or were you feeling a little left out?”

“Maa, maybe I didn’t feel like sharing my parents today.”

“Ridiculous child,” huffed Orochimaru. “I’m sorry everyone, but it seems that my seven year old needs attention today. Perhaps we can continue our discussion later?”

There was a chorus of ‘of course, Orochimaru-sama’ and Kakashi felt more than one person kick him in the shin as they left. He couldn’t exactly dodge, not when he was plastered to his tou-chan.

“What were you talking about anyway?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” said Sakumo, and put his hand in Kakashi’s hair, adding to the scratches. “Let’s get you home. I know for a fact that Orochimaru has a comb that he has been itching to try on you.”

Kakashi huffed out a laugh and let Sakumo take his other hand. If he was going to act like a child, he would go all the way, even if it meant being yelled at by his parents for his poor hair care technique.


End file.
